1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a swivel mechanism, and more particularly to a swivel mechanism for a bicycle which is used for stunt riding.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional bicycle has a handlebar which can not rotate along a horizontal plane thereof freely due to limitation of brake cables which are fixedly mounted on two sides of the handlebar such that the bicycle is not available for as performing stunts or tricks, thereby greatly influencing the facility of the bicycle.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.